<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frivolous and Untimely by ArsenicAndOldLace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375260">Frivolous and Untimely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicAndOldLace/pseuds/ArsenicAndOldLace'>ArsenicAndOldLace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Naboo is space Italy, italy really only in the sense that tiramisu is from italy and it's in this fic as a native dessert, red flags, tiramisù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicAndOldLace/pseuds/ArsenicAndOldLace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Padmé make tiramisu together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frivolous and Untimely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made tiramisu for the first time recently. It turned out well, but the constant stirring part tired me out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mumbled words greeted her when she arrived back from a long committee meeting. She jumped, but soon realized that the only other person here was her husband. Her husband. In Old Naboo, the word for husband was </span>
  <em>
    <span>jeerabi ageera</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Heart partner. Truly she’d never thought she’d find someone who’d partner with her as whole-heartedly as Anakin. As Anakin rushed to her and embraced her, leaving her feet dangling in the air, she inquired, “Anakin, what did you mumble just before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loo adri mathima naala</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He said more confidently. O her heart, he really was listening to her when she taught him Old Naboo! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loo isda adri mathima naalé</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That’s so good Ani, say it again!” He was incredibly brilliant, not only at mechanics. He could learn anything he set his mind to, yet another reason she loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, a grin the media never saw. “While Obi-Wan was on shore leave we had dinner together and he made a simply awful dessert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very good at awful desserts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. He can burn anything. He likes to lecture me on everything, but if we judge based off of cooking skills, he is a baby in the creche.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t bring this up to talk about Obi-Wan.” He gave her another grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when I was busy wishing I could lose my taste buds like I lost my arm to Dooku, I realized you’d never taught me to make your favorite dessert. So I took matters into my own hand and bought the ingredients for tiramisu from Natheed’s Nabooian Foodmart!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “Ani, I can’t believe you found a Naboo grocery store on Coruscant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, you looked, but I couldn’t believe there wouldn’t be one nearby, so I asked the Chancellor at our meeting this morning. He named five places off the top of his head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to send me the addresses, or better yet, we can go together next time you have leave!” He cared about her. Enough to take time out of his already short leave to visit grocery stores and find the right ingredients. His grin lit up the room. She couldn't wait for the real dessert after they finished cooking. With a careless hand he waved open the cooling chamber, displaying mascarpone cheese, heavy whipping cream, Naboo hen eggs, and moof milk. She danced her way around him and pulled out the eggs and milk. He bowed to her and pulled a sauce pan out of the cabinet, this time with his actual hand. She cracked an egg, pouring the yolk back and forth between the shell until all of the white had fallen into a little bowl below.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started whisking the mixture together without waiting for her to add the sugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ani!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not finished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes he stepped away from the pan. "All you do is criticize me, if I wanted that I'd have married Obi-Wan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just for that you have to stir it till it starts boiling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé flicked on the television and went to the recorded shows. She'd missed an episode of Renegade Jedi and couldn't wait to find out if Knight Nikina Groudrunner had really betrayed his vows for the noble Master Iwobai Bekino. The show drove Anakin nuts. She smiled as the intro music played, imagining the world where the biggest problem was Ithsay Ordlay, a devious corrupt politician. Just as she really became immersed-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, my arm’s about to fall off! Oh wait! It’s already gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin was many things, but a bringer of peace was not one of them. He was a profound disturber of it instead. "Is it boiling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then keep stirring!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unpaused the show, watching as Master Iwobai's artfully ripped clothes highlighted the actor's physique. He was played by an excellent Stewjoni, named Kibi-Wan Odano. She had met him six months ago at a charity banquet, he really was a fine man in all respects. His only acting flaw was his accent. He attempted to play Iwobai with an upper-crust Coruscanti accent, but the result of his attempts assaulted her ears every week. His own accent was excellent and he probably should have stuck with it. Ah, but his abs. They reminded her of the real thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With excellent timing that could only come from one strong in the Force, Anakin cried, “It’s boiling!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way in front of him, his body pressed against hers and she examined the mixture. After about a minute, she turned off the burner and removed it to cool. “So, our next steps milady? I await your orders.” He murmured into her ear. She supposed since he’d done all the stirring she ought to beat the cream. But this wasn’t about fairness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Add the heavy whipping cream and the vanilla to a bowl and beat them until it has stiff peaks.” As he did just that, she hovered near him, enjoying the way some of the cream landed on his beautiful nose. Leaning in close to him, he moved to avoid hitting her. She leaned close to his face this time. He arched his back as she scooted in front of him, and then jumped when her tongue licked the cream on his nose. “Delicious!” With that declaration and a smirk, she resumed her former place on the couch admiring Iwobai’s abs as he fought off a terrifying beast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joined her on the couch after a few minutes. They had to wait for the egg yolk mixture to cool down in the cooling chamber before doing anything else. “What are we watching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renegade Jedi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned at her, “You know that’s just a show designed to mock the Jedi, right? Producers and writers sit back in their penthouses while real Jedi are dying every day. It’s not right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so passionate, but she wished he was a little less passionate about criticizing her entertainment choices. “Ani, it’s just a show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes light of our sacrifices! They act like being a Jedi is so easy, as if all we do is fight monsters and have sex with grateful sentients. I wish you wouldn’t watch this filth.” At some point during his rant he’d stood up and started looming over her. There was no reasoning with him when he felt this strongly about something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we can watch something else while we wait. What do you want to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to watch anything but you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We spend so much time apart, and we only get to be together for a half a day and you’re not in the mood?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. She didn’t really need to fight with him on top of all the problems in the senate. Every day she grew more worried about the Chancellor’s power grabs. Which she also couldn’t tell Anakin about, he didn’t listen to any criticism of his friends. Particularly the Chancellor. Obi-Wan he’d criticize all day, but if she even breathed a word against the Chancellor he’d start bringing up all they owed him for. All she owed him. To be fair, if anyone but her said anything vaguely negative about Obi-Wan he’d rage against them too, but his loyalty, something she deeply valued, was incredibly naive. She hadn’t realized how bound he was until after she married him. Yet he was kind, passionate, loved creating new things, an excellent Jedi, and devoted to her. The way he worshiped her she’d never experienced before. Even his strange advocacy for fascism only came out of his life of slavery. She could never hope to understand the pain he carried within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe after we finish making the tiramisu. I am starving, it’s been so long since I had a good Naboo dessert.” Hunger always worked on him. He understood that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! It’s been long enough, the yolk stuff should be cold by now.” He cooled down quickly. Quick to anger but quick to love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” With a smile of relief, which she was sure he saw as a smile of endearment, she brought the mixture out and set it on the table. He grabbed the mascarpone cheese and began adding it to the mixture while she beat it. Finishing that up, they both opened packages of ladyfingers and began splitting them lengthwise, Padmé with a knife, and Anakin with his lightsaber. After he incinerated the first couple of ladyfingers, he switched to a boring vibroblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a whole hour of labor, Padmé mixed up the Corellian brandy and coffee, pouring most of it over the ladyfingers but a little into her mouth. Anakin, thoroughly scandalized by her wasteful behavior, seized the measuring cup and took it upon himself to finish soaking the ladyfingers. Then he poured a layer of the yolk mixture, then a layer of cream. He repeated that, sprinkling the top layer with cocoa powder, then stuck the whole creation back into the cooling chamber. Padmé finished drinking her ill gotten brandy and smiled at him with her whole being. In the Force, she always felt like a fresh spring to him. A spring in the desert that only he could drink from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a wonderful night, Anakin had left her to go back to the Temple, but she thankfully had something more precious to enjoy to fill the hole she felt when he was gone. A whole dish of tiramisu for herself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naboo Tiramisu</p><p>Ingredients:<br/>large Naboo hen egg yolks<br/>180 ml white sugar<br/>160 ml moof milk<br/>300 ml heavy cream<br/>2.5 ml Alderaanian vanilla extract<br/>454 g mascarpone cheese, at room temperature<br/>60 ml strong brewed caf, at room temperature<br/>30 ml Corellian brandy or rum<br/>2 (85 g) packages ladyfinger cookies<br/>13 g unsweetened cocoa powder<br/>Step 1: In a medium saucepan, whisk together egg yolks and sugar until well blended. Whisk in milk and cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until mixture boils. Boil gently for 1 minute, remove from heat and allow to cool slightly. Cover tightly and chill in cooling chamber 1 hour.</p><p> </p><p>Step 2:  In a medium bowl, beat cream with vanilla until stiff peaks form.</p><p>    Step 3: Whisk mascarpone into yolk mixture until smooth.</p><p>    Step 4: In a small bowl, combine caf and rum. Split ladyfingers in half lengthwise and drizzle with caf mixture.</p><p> </p><p>Step 5: Arrange half of soaked ladyfingers in bottom of a 18x28 cm dish. Spread half of mascarpone mixture over ladyfingers, then half of whipped cream over that. Repeat layers and sprinkle with cocoa. Cover and store in cooling chamber for 4 to 6 standard hours, until set.</p><p>Also, for the Old Naboo language I've got an IPA chart, grammar rules, and the reasons for why the orthography is weird all come up with. I cannot stop conlanging.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>